We propose to organize and conduct the Gordon Research Conference on Immunochemistry and Immunobiology to be held in the summer of 1985 in New Hampshire. The themes for this conference will include: 1. Mechanisms for the generation of antigen receptor diversity in B and T lymphocytes. 2. The control of immunoglobulin gene expression. 3. Structural analysis of the function of the cell membrane products of the major histocompatibility complex. 4. Ontogeny of T lymphocytes and the regulation of their functional expression. 5. Early events in lymphocyte activation. 6. Lymphokines and their receptors. 7. Oncogenes.